Use Computer
Use this skill to access secured files and defeat security systems. Skill Traits When a computer is friendly or helpful toward you, you gain an equipment bonus on all Use Computer checks made with that computer equal to its Intelligence bonus.}} Skill Applications Access and Reprogram Electronic Device To access information contained with an electronic device, you must first connect it to an indifferent, friendly, or helpful computer (a full-round action) via a wireless or wired system. Connecting wirelessly requires you to establish a connection as you would with a network. A wired communication may be as simple as obtaining the correct cable or making an improvised connection. The same attitudes and DCs used to Access Information from a computer are also used for devices, although most self-contained devices will not set off alarms or attempt to isolate your location. Access Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=75}} Requires computer attitude of indifferent or better Getting information through a computer requires you to connect to the appropriate network (such as the HoloNet, or its equivalent in other eras) and locate the files you seek. Connecting to a network (a full-round action) doesn’t require a skill check if you use a computer that’s already linked to it. However, establishing a connection to a network using a remote computer requires a DC 10 Use Computer check. You can also get information without connecting to a network if you use a computer whose memory contains that information; the GM decides what information a computer’s memory actually holds. Finding information on a single topic requires a set amount of time; at the end of this time, you must make a Use Computer check. The time required and the check DC are determined by the type of information sought. For example, locating general information about a senator is easier than locating specific information (such as the senator’s date of birth), which is easier than finding private information (such as the senator’s private comm channel code), which is easier than uncovering secret information (such as the senator’s cred stick code). Astrogate Saga Edition Core Rules|page=76}} Trained only You can plot a safe course through hyperspace. Doing so usually requires 1 minute, at the end of which time you must succeed on a Use Computer check. Various factors influence the DC of the check. Requires navicomputer A navicomputer allows a character aboard a starship to make a Use Computer check to astrogate untrained. Additionally, you may choose to plot a hyperspace course more aggressively than normal, reducing your travel time by increasing the chance of something going wrong. For every 5 points by which you increase the Use Computer check DC, you reduce your travel time by 1 day; if this would reduce the travel time to less than 1 day, you instead reduce the remaining travel time by one-half, to a minimum of 1 hour. You must make the decision to increase the Use Computer check DC before making the check. Alternatively, you gain a +5 circumstance bonus on your Use Computer check if you voluntarily double the travel time. Backtrail Trained only A successful DC 25 Use Computer check reveals the identity of the last person to use the computer and the information they sought. The computer’s attitude modifies the DC as normal. Copy or Reprogram Code Cylinder or Access Card You can make a Use Computer check to reprogram a code cylinder or access card to accept new codes, or copy the existing codes to another cylinder or card. The DC for these action depends on the level of security: administrative (civilian), DC 20; encrypted military, DC 30; encrypted Imperial military, DC 35. The device must be physically connected to an indifferent, friendly, or helpful computer before it can be copied or reprogrammed. Copying or reprogramming a code cylinder or access card takes 10 minutes. Cover Tracks Trained only When you access a computer, you can conceal your presence and how you used the computer by increasing all Use Computer check DCs by 5. Any character who attempts to analyze the computer to determine your identity and what you did takes a −5 penalty on their Use Computer check. Disable or Erase Program Saga Edition Core Rules|page=76}} Trained only Requires computer attitude of helpful You can disable or erase a program on a computer that is helpful toward you. Disabling or erasing a program takes 10 minutes and requires a DC 15 Use Computer check. Improve Access Saga Edition Core Rules|page=76}} Trained only As a full-round action, you can make a Use Computer check to adjust the attitude of a computer in order to gain access to its programs and information. You must be able to communicate with the computer either through a direct interface (such as a keypad) or by connecting to it through an appropriate network (such as the HoloNet). Apply a modifier on the check based on the computer’s current attitude toward you: hostile, −10; unfriendly, −5; indifferent, −2; friendly, +0. If the check equals or exceeds the computer’s Will Defense, the computer’s attitude shifts one step in your favor. If you fail, the computer’s attitude does not change. If you fail by 5 or more, the computer’s attitude becomes one step worse (for example, indifferent to unfriendly and the computer notifies the computer’s administrator of the access attempt. A hostile computer can be dangerous. If a computer becomes hostile or if you fail any Use Computer check made to improve access to a hostile computer, it traces your exact location and notifies the nearest security personnel. In addition, if you fail by 5 or more when attempting to improve access to a hostile computer, it isolates your connection and rejects any further attempts you make to access it for 24 hours. Issue Routine Command Saga Edition Core Rules|page=76}} Requires computer attitude of friendly or better As a standard action, you can issue a routine command to a computer. Examples include turning a computer on or off, viewing and editing documents or recordings in its memory, printing a hard copy of a document or image on a flimsiplast sheet, opening or closing doors that the computer controls, and the like. Issuing routine commands doesn’t normally require a Use Computer check. However, if another character issues a contradictory command, the computer follows the command of the character toward whom it has a better attitude (for example, it follows a command from someone toward whom it is helpful over someone toward whom it is friendly). If the computer has the same attitude toward both characters, make an opposed Use Computer check against the competing character. If you succeed, your command takes effect. If you fail, the opposing character’s command takes effect. Reprogram Droid Saga Edition Core Rules|page=76}} Trained only Requires tool kit You can make a check to reprogram a droid to obey a new master, copy data stored in its memory banks, change its trained skills, erase memories selectively, or erase its memory entirely (resetting the droid to its factory preset status). The DC for any of these actions is equal to the droid’s Will Defense. Reprogramming a droid takes 10 minutes. Use Communications As a swift action, you can make a DC 5 Use Computer check to hail a vehicle (DC 0 if the other vehicle is using an IFF transponder with the same encryption codes as your); if willing, that vehicle’s system operator can then open communications as a reaction. You can also attempt to establish secure communications, but doing this requires both system operators to make a Use Computer check as a move action. The greater of the two check results sets the DC for any attempts to intercept their communications. As a standard action, you can attempt to intercept communications between two other vehicles. If the other vehicles take no special precautions, this is a DC 20 Use Computer check, otherwise the DC is set by the higher of their Use Computer check results for securing communications. Furthermore, if the other vehicles are using encrypted communications systems (such as an encrypted comlink or IFF transponders with matching encryption codes), add 10 to the DC. If your check result fails by 10 or less when attempting to intercept encrypted communications, you can identify what encryption protocols they are using. (“It might be an Imperial code.”) Use Sensors Using a ship’s sensors involves making Use Computer checks for much the same functions as the Perception skill is normally used. You make a Use Computer check to use a ship’s sensors to avoid surprise, notice targets, or search a ship’s exterior for hidden weapons or compartments. On starship-scale maps, your Use Computer check has a −5 penalty for every 10 squares between you and the target, and you take a −5 penalty on your check if attempting to detect a target that is powered down or otherwise not emitting an energy signature. Obstacles, cloaking devices, jammers and sensor masks can also impose penalties. In addition, you may attempt to learn more about a target by making a Use Computer check (modified by range, as above). A DC 10 check result identifies the size of a vehicle and determines whether it has shields active. A DC 15 check result reveals the exact make of the starship (if the observer would recognize it—alien ships are simply identified as being of unknown manufacture) and the number of weapons it has (but not the exact type of weapons). The first time a vehicle moves within 30 squares of yours, you may make a Use Computer check as a reaction to identify it. Further efforts require move action. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Legacy Era